User talk:The Primordial Clok-Roo
Re: You shouldn't have mentioned it at all because it's possible on every level therefore is not trivial. For example - using the spin dash technique it is possible to hit speeds barely below the Crash Dash speed. 17:37, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey!!!! I'm new here!!! How we New Zealanders speak How do we New Zealanders speak that you Australians find funny? Just thought I'd ask out of curiosity. If you can't reply without saying anything rude, that's okay, you'll easily be forgiven for just saying that it's not something you want to answer! ;P ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:05, June 29, 2018 (UTC) :Well, you know how people joke that the Chinese get their 'L's and 'R's the wrong way around? To us, we find that New Zealander's get their vowels all mixed up. The classic example is "fush and chups" (fish and chips). But there's another one that has a slightly more humorous side to it... but it's not appropriate here. But regardless, that's the general gist of it all. Apologies if you found this offensive. The Primordial Clok-Roo (talk) 12:39, June 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Nah. I'm actually a very difficult person to offend, lol. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 12:50, June 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Ok then. It's just that I've had a history of unintentionally offending people.The Primordial Clok-Roo (talk) 14:11, June 29, 2018 (UTC) RE: r Yeah, I was using a PC with a faulty keyboard at the time. Not sure how the r got there, nor did I notice it. If I had, I wouldn't have put it there. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 02:13, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Name Calling You call me the "Troll" and offend me, now you'll pay for name calling! Future Beetle (talk) 18:32, December 23, 2018 (UTC) Calling other users trolls Would you please be more civil when replying to other user's comments? And can you please refrain from accusing others of trolling when it isn't obvious that they are? In Future Beetle's case, I cannot see anything that implies that he was trolling. So you should be careful to avoid calling other users things like that, since nonconstructive comments like that aren't good for the wiki's atmosphere etc. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 05:43, December 24, 2018 (UTC) RE: The Crunch Bandicoot in CTRNF Debacle... I've just replied to that the forum post regarding the debate about Crunch Bandicoot returning in Nitro-Fueled. And I can honestly say that any information that cannot be proven by a reliable source should remain off the page until it can be proven official. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:59, April 8, 2019 (UTC) Re: Rocket Like I said, the Rocket is based off of the 4-wheeled Trikee from CBNK2, they both have the same body structure. In fact, NF made the Rocket have a body structure closer to the original Trikee than the Trikee itself. -- 16:26, July 15, 2019 (UTC) You mean this thing? Even THIS doesn't bare enough of a resemblance to the Rocket. Maybe it borrowed ideas from these karts, but that does not mean that it ORIGINATED from either Crash Tag Team Racing or Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2. The Primordial Clok-Roo (talk) 05:29, July 16, 2019 (UTC) By any chance, did you just race a Dirt Bike Crunch player called MrNooty on Tiny Arena? And were you playing as Pura in a Bandibuggy kart? Nootwalker04 (talk) 04:09, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Replying to your friend request: Sure! That would be awesome. I'll send you a friend request now. Nootwalker04 (talk) 04:20, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Request received and accepted. I sent you a game invite to race about 20 minutes ago, but you haven't showed up. Did you get it? The Primordial Clok-Roo (talk) 04:57, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Oh, sorry! I didn't see that. I wasn't using the PS4 at the time. Do you still want to race? Nootwalker04 (talk) 05:59, July 24, 2019 (UTC) As of seeing this... I only just stropped playing. Might play again later tonight, though. Let's try getting a race in then. The Primordial Clok-Roo (talk) 06:42, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Okay, sounds good. I'll try not to miss any more messages or invites or anything. Nootwalker04 (talk) 06:47, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the races. If you want to play again tomorrow, I'll be playing from around 10:00am to 12:00pm AEST and also later at night. Nootwalker04 (talk) 14:41, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Von Clutch's image That image is official concept art drawn by Jordan Reichek, a.k.a. Perky Pickle, the artist for CTTR and the creator of the game's as well as Twinsanity cover artist. It's not fanmade. https://www.crashmania.net/en/games/crash-tag-team-racing/artwork/concept-art/ Draft227 (talk) 14:55, October 24, 2019 (UTC) Sorry. Not trying to blame you, but it probably would have helped if you explained what you were adding in the edit summary (and if the picture image wasn't just a bunch of random digits) so that I - and many others for that matter - would not assume it was fan-made. There has been a history of this stuff happening on these sorts of Wiki's before, unfortunately... It was my mistake to assume. The Primordial Clok-Roo (talk) 15:07, October 24, 2019 (UTC) Oh, I see, I apologize for you, I just took the images with the names they were found at Crash Mania. Draft227 (talk) 15:13, October 24, 2019 (UTC)